This invention pertains to therapy tables in general, and, in particular, to an improved therapy mat table for use in physical therapy having an adjustable portion that may be selectively raised or lowered to form a raised area that may be used as a seat back to more comfortably support patients.
It has long been appreciated that when performing physical therapy on or providing physical therapy to an individual; the individual must lie on or be supported by a table having a mat thereon that comfortably supports the individual during adjustment or articulation of selected portions of the individual's body. Some of the known therapy tables include separate table portions or sections that are movable independently from each other to enable a human body to be placed in various positions on the table top. For example, the table top may include articulated torso and leg portions for use in adjusting a person's spinal column.
While the known tables encompass a wide variety of movable sections or portions, there is a dearth in the prior art of tables having movable portions that may be selectively raised to better support a patient's back when seated on the table during some types of physical therapy. Typically, the therapist herself must support the patient's weight, which can be tiring to the therapist and can even lead to injuries and in particular back injuries.
Another problem with conventional therapy tables is that the therapist must also assist the patient onto the table often with little assistance from the patient.